The invention relates to a recording arrangement for recording an information signal in tracks on a record carrier, the recording arrangement comprising                an input terminal for receiving the information signal,        channel encoding means for channel encoding the information signal so as to obtain a channel signal suitable for recording in a track on said record carrier,        writing means for writing the channel signal in the track, the channel signal comprising subsequent or a succession of signal blocks, each signal block comprising a first block section which comprises a synchronization signal and a second block section which comprises a number of channel bytes, to a record carrier obtained with the recording arrangement, and to a reproducing arrangement for reproducing the information signal from the record carrier.        
A recording arrangement as given in the opening paragraph is known from-EP-A 492,704, document (1) in the list of references that can be found at the end of this application.
The known arrangement is a recording arrangement of the helical scan type, such as used in a digital VCR (DVCR) and records an information signal comprising a digital audio signal and a digital video signal in audio signal recording sectors and video signal recording sectors respectively in subsequent tracks, where, when recording a track, the video signal recording sector in a track comes first and is followed by the audio signal recording sector. The order in which the sectors occur in a track can however also be in the reverse order. Further, other sectors may be included in a track, such as a clock run-in area located at the beginning of a track, so as to enable a locking-in of the internal system clock on the signals read from the track, and preamble and postamble areas that are located between the various sectors and function as an edit gap. Reference is made in this respect to the earlier filed European patent applications No. 93.202.950, reference (2) in the list of references, and No. 93.201.263, referenced (3) in the list of references.
The prior art reference documents relate to proposals for the realization of a new digital video cassette (DVC) recorder standard, which enables the recording and reproduction of digital video and digital audio on/from a longitudinal magnetic record carrier such as magnetic tape. This new digital video recorder standard will lead to new digital video recorders/reproducers of the so-called DVC type.